Here, a transmission designates, in particular, a multi-gear transmission with a predefined number of gears that provide fixed transmission ratio relationships between a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft, and is shiftable by means of shift elements. Here, the shift elements comprise clutches or brakes. Such transmissions are primarily used in motor vehicles, in order to adjust the drive unit's delivery capacity for rotational speed and turning moment to the driving resistance of the vehicle in a suitable manner.
A load-shiftable transmission with a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft and two power paths between the transmission input shaft and a main gear set, with two individual planetary gear sets with four shafts (designated, in the order of rotational speed, as the first, second, third and fourth shafts), is known from patent application DE 10 2012 201 377 A1 of the applicant, whereas an electric motor is connected to the first shaft of the main gear set.
However, the load-shiftable transmission known in the state of the art is not to be understood such that, starting from an arbitrary gear, a load-shifting process can take place in a different arbitrary gear. Rather, the shifting logic of the transmission is structured in such a manner that adjacent gears in particular can be shifted under load.
However, upon the use of the transmission in the motor vehicle, it is desirable to, starting from an engaged gear, carry out a shifting process under load, which goes beyond a gear adjacent to an engaged gear. For example, starting from a high gear, there can be a shift to a lower gear directly and under load, in order to improve the acceleration capacity of a motor vehicle with such a transmission.